familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mary Richey (1755-)
}} Biography Mary Richey came to America in late 1772 with her parents. Because she was at least 12 years of age, she received a South Carolina land grant, separate from her parents. Land transfer records confirm her marriage to Adam Gordon. She is also listed on her father's will. South Carolina Land Grants Original expectations about the land grants were apparently unrealistic as people hoped to get easy land adjacent to their friends and relatives. In reality the land available was undeveloped territory located deep inland and fairly isolated. On 6 Jan 1773, it is recorded in the Colonial Council Journal, that the Colonial Governor issued the order to prepare warrants of survey to the vast majority of the James and Mary immigrants. The Richey family is included towards the end of this list. The head of a family was granted 100 acres for himself, and then additional 50 acres for his wife and each dependent child. In many cases, adult children, claimed a 100 acre grant in their own name. 11 Dec 1772 is the date of preparation of the land warrants for their group, but the warrants were held pending arrival of the Rev. Martin and not authorized until the hearing on 6 Jan 1773 with him present. * John Richey, Sr - 250 acres. Plat Book 20, pg 121, 11 Dec 1772, Craven Co, northeast side Reyburns Creek, on branch called Reynolds Branch, bordered by William O'Daniel and vacant land. Survey Completed 16 Jan 1773. * Mary Richey - 100 acres. Plat Book 20, pg 125, 11 Dec 1772, on branch of Reyburns Creek, called Jones Branch, bordered by vacant land. Survey Completed 22 Jan 1773. * John Richey, Jr - 100 acres. Plat Book 20, pg 122, 11 Dec 1772, Craven Co, south fork of Reyburns Creek, bordered by vacant land. Survey Completed 16 Feb 1773. * Eleanor Richey - 100 acres. Plat Book 20, pg 122, 11 Dec 1772, Craven Co, Reyburns Creek, on branch thereof called Daniels Branch, bordered by Benjamin Jones, William Daniel, vacant land. Survey Completed 22 Jan 1773. It is duly noted that a couple, Robert and Margaret Toad, who came with the immigrants on the ship Lord Dunluce, also received a land grant on Reyburns Creek, Adjacent to John Richie. * Margaret Toad - 100 acres. Plat Book 20, pg 362, 6 Jan 1773, Craven Co, eastside Reyburns Creek, on small branch called Reynolds Branch, property bordered by John Richie, Survey Completed 18 Mar 1883. * The names of William Daniel (or O'Daniel) nor Benj. Jones does not appear in any of the immigrant lists. It is duly noted that another John Richey received a 100 acre land grant in a different location with the batch of immigrants that arrived on the Brigatine Free Mason. He appears to be unrelated. Reyburns Creek / Lauren County All of the land grants cited Reyburns Creek in Craven County. Since then that name has transformed into Rabon Creek and the territory subdivided to create Laurens County, South Carolina in 1785 and was named after Henry Laurens, the third president of the Continental Congress. One of nine modern counties of the Colonial Ninety-Six District, Laurens County hosted more "official" (i.e. officially recognized and contemporaneously documented by competent governments) battles than did half of the original colonies. The Battle of Musgrove Mill (19-Aug-1780) was the first time during the American Revolution that regular soldiers of Great Britain were defeated in battle by militia. These battles probably took place after John's death, but during the lifetime of his children. Land Transfer Records Transfer made 13 Dec 1787, and record 24 Jan 1788, Deed Book B, page 184: ADAM GORDON to SAMUEL DUNLAP, for 80 pounds, 100 acres on Jones Branch of Raeburns Creek, originally granted on 17 Mar 1775 to MARY RICHEY, the said GORDON's wife, LEWIS SAXON, County Clerk. References * 1966 FHL Research Letter from Frank Smith to Mrs Leo Goates - Full Text> * Lauren County Book of Wills - South Carolina Online Databases for Genealogists